This invention relates to planters and more particularly to a planter in the form of a tree that has a common drainage for all branches of the tree configuration and can be floor supported or wall or ceiling mounted and is a continuation in part of our copending application Ser. No. 169,924 filed July 17, 1980 and entitled PLANTER TREE abandoned and refiled as copending application, Ser. No. 358,015, filed Mar. 15, 1982 and entitled PLANTER TREE.
Until recently one of the obstacles to growing plants indoors was the need to place the plants in an area receiving sufficient outdoor light or to produce the right kind of artificial light at the right time in sufficient intensity to make tropical and semitropical plants, which are the vast majority of indoor ornamentals, feel at home indoors. With the introduction of artificial light, especially light from fluorescent fixtures, hundreds of plants that once were limited to their native climate are easily cultivated under electric lamps.
Artificial lighting has also permitted an almost unlimited choice of location for plants from such an obvious spot as the living room to a seemingly impossible site like a windowless basement.
Prefabricated garden units on a grand scale at several levels are available and movable flower carts have been used to decorate a home or office. None, however, are equally adaptable to brighten up a corner, flat wall or space without such modification as would involve a cabinet maker to make the planter adaptable for a given purpose.
Many avid indoor gardeners are reluctant to undertake the installation of an indoor garden fixture since they visualize a bulky industrial-type hanging fixture that distorts the natural appearance of the wall and furniture of the room.